


Which One?

by grandpajumpersandeyelashes



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Parents, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandpajumpersandeyelashes/pseuds/grandpajumpersandeyelashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren and Rick were married a few years before they realized they wanted something more in their relationship-or someone-who they could mutually adore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Which One?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just 100% pure fluff and I feel no shame. Someone messaged me on tumblr probably 2 weeks ago now requesting a married au with Rick and Kieren so here we are :) I hope you all enjoy!

It would be a lie to say that Kieren didn’t like sharing the bed with someone. He never slept better than when he could bury his face in someone’s chest, curl up against them, and let the sound of their heart softly beat him to sleep. He liked the way it made him feel safe, warm, and above all else, loved. He reminded himself of this as snores filled the room from his husband’s mouth.

He nudged at the other man’s side until he shifted slightly, still unconscious. Kieren resettled against his chest, settling in and hoping to fall asleep before the inevitable snoring started again. Less than five minutes passed, however, until the snores started again.

“Rick... Rick!” Kieren whispered loudly, nudging Rick’s side. Always a heavy sleeper, Rick didn’t even flinch. “Richard!” he almost yelled, exasperated. As if having an infant in the house didn’t make sleeping hard enough, he constantly had a snoring machine next to him in bed. Kieren couldn’t remember the last time he had a good night’s sleep.

“Mmm?” Rick hummed as he woke up, accidentally knocking him off of his chest. “Shit... I’m sorry Ren I-” he stopped a moment as both of them perked up at the sound of their young daughter crying in the next room.

Kieren groaned. “She was sleeping so well tonight until I woke her up. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled at you, I’ll get her...” he offered, beginning to make an effort to get out of the bed.

Rick shook his head, grabbing Kieren’s wrist. “You sleep, Ren, I’ve been keeping you up more than Bree.” Rick told him, gently pulling him back towards the bed. Kieren looked a bit uncertain before nodding. “Get some sleep, Ren. You need it.” he told him, kissing his forehead.

Even though he could no longer use Rick as his pillow, Kieren gratefully leaned in to the warm space that smelled of Rick’s soap and cologne to try to relax until his favorite pillow returned. His intention was to wait up, see what it was that their daughter had needed, but when he heard Rick’s slightly off key singing to soothe her back to sleep (they really were lucky that she couldn’t yet recognize how tone deaf her fathers were) he too began to doze to the sound himself.

Bree was asleep in Rick’s arms within moments, but he sat watching her as her chest slowly raised and fell. He smiled down at the young girl he had never expected to change his life so much, remembering the time before he and Ren had her.

They had never felt like they were missing anything before. They had been perfectly content to have their time together in the small apartment they had originally shared. Then slowly, they realized they wanted a little something more. It had been Kieren’s idea to move to the house they were now in. Then one day, he found Rick in the spare bedroom, looking around curiously.

“Is there something wrong, Rick?” Kieren had startled him when he came up behind him, arms wrapping around his middle. “What are you looking for, a room to store all of your trophies?” he chuckled, half teasing his husband.

Rick turned to face Kieren, a hope filled look on his face. “Would make a good nursery, wouldn’t it?” he asked, somewhat off hand. Kieren was rendered speechless, in total shock in light of Rick’s comment. Rick took the silence dishearteningly, his face falling. “I’m sorry, I was just thinking, not sure what made it come up...”

Kieren shook his head. “No, no, you just surprised me. I just... I don’t know what to say.” he admitted. “Show me what you mean?”

Reaching out to take his husband’s hand, a soft smile on his face as he lead him around the room, mapping out what would become Bree’s room. “We could put a crib right here, then get one of those big rocking chairs over here... I could make one of those mobile things to hang, you’d have to paint it though, then a dresser over here, maybe a bookshelf or something for toys...”

He was cut off by Kieren’s lips meeting his. Once they broke away for a breath, Kieren kept his arms thrown around his neck, burying his face in his neck. When he finally looked up, he was smiling though his eyes were watering slightly. Rick kissed the tears away from the corners of his eyes.

“Why are you crying, Ren?” he asked, thumb brushing along Kieren’s cheek.

Kieren only smiled wider. “It’s perfect.”

Nearly two years of waiting, an unintended consequence of a teenage hookup was promised to the young couple who had been anxiously waiting for that day to come. They would never call their daughter a mistake made by her mother and birth father; she was far too perfect for her to have been any sort of error.

Rick had taken on nursery decorating with a vigor Kieren had not expected. He built nearly everything that furnished the small room, though he left the painting for his more artistically inclined husband. When he read something about what colors were the most soothing, he took it upon himself to find the perfect shade of a light mint to color the walls. Kieren woke up late one morning to find the room newly stocked with toys and books that Rick had picked out in his excitement. He was upset that Rick would buy so much without him, but it was hard to be angry when he saw how truly excited Rick was for their daughter’s arrival.

When she finally came home, Kieren spent the first four nights in the room with her, just watching her sleep until he himself dozed off. Rick finally carried a sleeping Kieren back into their room on the fourth night, making him promise to actually sleep in his bed again. It still wasn’t uncommon for one to find the other in her room with her, however. One thing was certain; she had both of her dads wrapped around her little finger.

At some point when he had been reminiscing, Rick himself had fallen asleep with Breeana still cuddled in his arms. That was how Kieren found them in the morning when he woke up, confused why the bed next to him was empty.

“Hi there, baby girl... Did you let daddy sleep all this time?” he cooed softly when he noticed her bright blue eyes open. “Yeah you did, didn’t you sweet girl?” he responded when she giggled back at him. She made grabby hands towards him as he spoke, so he gently took her out of the still sleeping arms of her other father. “What do you say we make surprise daddy with some breakfast?” he asked, bouncing her on his way out of the room.

Kieren put her in her bouncy chair in the kitchen near where he stood, making pancakes and eggs. He heard footsteps approaching behind him, turning just in time to see a relieved look on Rick’s face when he found Breeana playing in front of him.

“I thought she crawled out of my arms or something when I woke up and she was gone...” Rick breathed a sigh of relief as he held his chest. “Shit, Ren, don’t scare me like that.” he objected to Kieren’s chuckling.

“Don’t swear in front of Bree.” he gently scolded before stretching up to steal a kiss. “I’m almost done with breakfast if you...” he stopped when Bree started making noises behind both of them.

“What is it, princess?” Rick asked her as they turned towards her. “Oh, she wants one of us...” he told Kieren with a chuckle as she did her usual hand motions towards them.

“Who do you want, Bree? Huh, baby girl?” Kieren asked her rhetorically, smiling at their daughter, lightly teasing her.

“Dada!” she proclaimed, hands still reaching out.

Both their hearts melted at their daughter’s first words, immediately dropping to their knees in front of her, each taking a hand. Rick was beaming before he starting kissing all over her face, earning giggles from her as Kieren reached to pick her up.

Rick half scoffed when Kieren stood, holding her. “She probably meant me...” he teased, reaching out for her. The laughing Breeana still held firmly to Kieren’s shirt, but reached out to Rick too until his face was close enough to grab at his nose.

“She just hit you on the nose, she definitely meant me.” Kieren countered, laughing. “Who did you mean, Bree? Huh?” he asked her before blowing a raspberry on her cheek.

“Dada!” she reiterated.

Kieren and Rick smiled in admiration at their daughter. “Sweetheart, which one?” Rick jokingly asked, a smirk on his face. “This is going to get a bit more complicated now if she’s talking...” he told Kieren as he came up to hold both his daughter and husband, kissing each of them.

“It doesn’t matter.” Kieren told him. “She’ll be a daddy’s little girl either way.” he proclaimed, smiling at his family, perfectly content with the way it had formed.


End file.
